


Don't Take Your Love Away

by soberdaydream



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: 雷雷雷非常雷，一个被怂恿出来的三人行。本来的计划是让猛男双飞美女组，结果成了大家一起让洪老师爽爽。





	Don't Take Your Love Away

**Author's Note:**

> 再说一遍非常雷，建议直接点x。  
> 本文与现实没有任何联系，一切人名事件全是巧合:)

交往了一段时间之后，郑然官清楚的知道了洪渊俊的斤两。不仅仅是体重那个斤两，其他还包括但不限于穿衣服的品味，对于食物的选择，在性事方面的癖好，无伤大雅的坏习惯以及酒量。和无酒不欢的郑然官不一样，加入职业战队之后洪渊俊才第一次喝酒，并且毫不意外的以几口就喝到断片收场。郑然官清楚的很，半杯烧酒或者一瓶啤酒就能把洪渊俊变成醉拳王洪渊俊，幸好他平时自律的很，只有在非常特殊的情况下才会喝。

 

收到宋俊和消息的时候正在吃饭的郑然官几乎从椅子上原地弹射起飞。他慌忙倒掉了碗里剩下的饭又把碗筷丢进水池，话也不说就走了，留下吃饭慢吞吞的方星现和金海成面面相觑。

 

坐上开往华盛顿队基地的车的时候郑然官又掏出手机。宋俊和发来的是洪渊俊的照片，他缩在床边抱着枕头，半睁的眼中全是眼泪。下面还有几条文字“一直哭，劝不住”“三口酒就成了这样”“你要是没事就快过来吧”。郑然官觉得这十几分钟的车程从来没有这么漫长。

 

好不容易下了车，等开门的时候郑然官突然想起刚才又忘记了对司机说Have a nice day。从他刚到美国的第一天洪渊俊就在教他英语，怎么样听起来是点餐而不是打劫，怎么样花式说谢谢，怎么样跟不同年龄的人打招呼和说再见，他忘记了好多句子该怎么说单词要怎么拼，却能记得洪渊俊带着眼镜拿着笔记本认真的样子。如果是在大学中，这样的学长或者学弟肯定是万人迷吧。

 

开门的声音打断了郑然官的幻想。面无表情的宋俊和侧身让他进来，然后指了指自己的房间门。脱了鞋郑然官三步并作两步冲了过去，正好看见洪渊俊摇摇晃晃的要从床上爬起来。床头放了两瓶打开的烧酒，冷冻过的瓶子外面挂了一层水珠，洪渊俊向着其中的一瓶伸手，郑然官快了一步把瓶子先拿过来在手里。他有点生气，却发现洪渊俊已经无法对焦的眼睛盯着他手里的酒瓶，轻声说，“给我水……”。

 

之后进来的宋俊和拎着矿泉水和保温杯，他把水瓶丢给郑然官。郑然官放下酒瓶，拧开水直接就要递给洪渊俊。宋俊和翻了个白眼，他走过去，先把水瓶接过来，让洪渊俊坐好，然后含了一口水，嘴对嘴的喂给洪渊俊。洪渊俊闭着眼睛，喉结上下滑动，一口水喝完后他似乎还意犹未尽的贴着宋俊和的嘴唇。宋俊和转头看着一脸震惊的郑然官，“学会了？”

 

冰凉的水似乎让洪渊俊清醒了一点。他揉了揉眼，看了看宋俊和，然后顺着他的目光看见了……郑然官？“你怎么……”话音没落，又眼睛一闭直接倒了下去，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的说着，“郑然官怎么可能会在这里……”他用手捂着脸，呼吸沉重了起来。

宋俊和也爬上了床，撑着下巴侧躺在洪渊俊身边，拉开他捂脸的手。“怎么不可能在这里，不信你去抱抱他。”被推起来的洪渊俊整个人立刻就像树袋熊一样抱住了僵硬站在床边郑然官。洪渊俊喝的醉眼朦胧，带着急促的呼吸蹭着郑然官的小腹，让郑然官很快有了生理反应。他尴尬的看着宋俊和，宋俊和又翻了一个大白眼，准备起身去外面坐会儿。结果他才刚站起来，洪渊俊就一把拉住了他的手腕“你也不要走……”

洪渊俊搂着宋俊和躺下，又拍了拍另一侧床上的空地方，示意郑然官躺过来。郑然官小心的扯了扯裤子，事情的进展远远超脱了他的想象，下身鼓起的小帐篷也让他不知所措。他不懂洪渊俊这是怎么了，一边抱着宋俊和投入的亲吻，一边开始胡乱的脱衣服。郑然官想去拦他，却被宋俊和制止了。不同于意乱情迷的洪渊俊和手足无措的郑然官，脸上似笑非笑的宋俊和只是淡淡的说了一句，又不是没见过，之前你都穿着泳裤洗澡？

不知道是宋俊和满不在乎的样子惹到了他，还是洪渊俊现在的样子太诱人，郑然官去床头拿了打开了的酒，直接对着瓶子喝了起来。酒精流过喉咙，把所有嘴边的话和疑问都一起咽进肚子里。烧酒的瓶子不大，郑然官几口就喝完了，酒意慢慢浮上来。酒壮怂人胆这话说的没错，本来畏手畏脚的郑然官，两下脱掉了外套，然后从宋俊和的怀中直接一把抱走了洪渊俊。突然悬空的洪渊俊惊呼了一声，但是马上在郑然官的引导下把腿盘在了他的腰上。刚才喝酒的工夫他已经把自己脱的精光，被汗水打湿的头发温柔的垂在前额，轻轻闭着眼，接受来自郑然官有些凶狠的亲吻。宋俊和扯了扯衣服，从床垫底下摸出一支润滑剂扔在床上，接着伸手去抚摸洪渊俊消瘦的后背。洪渊俊停顿了一下，然后从郑然官的身上下来，开始去解他的裤带，郑然官觉得自己的脸上热的要冒火了。洪渊俊的眼里闪着水光，把郑然官的裤子扯下来一点后就迫不及待含住了他早已坚挺的阴茎。柔软的唇舌包裹着头部，灼热的鼻息喷在柱体上，郑然官深呼吸了好几次才平静了下来。他拿过那支被挤得变形的润滑剂，往手心里挤了一些，然后两手握在一起暖着。宋俊和眼里透过一丝微妙的神色，一只手从背后伸到洪渊俊胸前把他从郑然官的股间拉开，让他躺在自己大腿上，另一只手开始去爱抚他的脖子和耳朵。郑然官开始慢慢的给他扩张，小心地把润滑剂涂满肠道内侧，又去轻轻按摩会阴。第三根手指放进洪渊俊身体里的时候他已经抖的不行，郑然官把手上多余的润滑剂随意往自己的阴茎上抹了一把，俯下身去亲了亲洪渊俊的嘴唇，就直接一个挺身把自己下体整个送了进去。突然被充满的感觉让洪渊俊满足的发出了轻叹。宋俊和抬头看了看郑然官，他脸红通通的，充满爱意的盯着洪渊俊沉醉的脸和起伏的胸膛，嘴唇被刚才的吻也弄的湿哒哒的。像是突然有了什么坏主意，宋俊和低头悄悄笑了笑，然后伸手捏住了洪渊俊一侧的乳头拧了一下，引来的是洪渊俊和郑然官同时的呻吟，洪渊俊是因为这一下宋俊和还挺用力的有点痛，郑然官是因为这痛感让洪渊俊全身的肌肉都紧缩了一下。郑然官想去瞪宋俊和，却还是无法抵挡身下温柔乡的缱绻。他抓着洪渊俊纤细的脚踝又操弄了几下，看身下人脸上之前的泪痕渐渐染上情欲。

这时候宋俊和把洪渊俊的头从自己腿上移下来，身体换了个方向面对郑然官，若有所思的看了看他，接着低头含住了洪渊俊快被遗忘的阴茎。前后都舒服的不行，洪渊俊没过多久就哭着高潮了。宋俊和起身把洪渊俊射出来的液体吐到纸巾上丢掉，舔了舔嘴唇，然后跪在床上捏住了郑然官的下巴。高潮带来的紧缩感让郑然官又痛又爽，他看着身下陶醉的洪渊俊根本顾不上去看宋俊和。宋俊和也没说什么，只是伸着头去吻了郑然官，舌头强硬的挤进他的齿间，洪渊俊精液的味道很快在两人口腔中间被蚕食的干干净净。宋俊和往后退了退，然后随意的往床上一歪，戏谑的看着两个还沉浸在快感中的爱侣。

 

第二天的时候，三个人都觉得昨天的疯狂可能只是一场旖旎的春梦，但是洪渊俊一侧微肿的乳头，郑然官不见了的外套，和宋俊和一塌糊涂的床单让三个人在想起来的时候还是会突然红了脸。

 


End file.
